


Devilishly Short Scenes and Drabbles

by Spookywanluke



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anything goes but will be tagged if appropriate, F/M, blink and you'll miss it angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookywanluke/pseuds/Spookywanluke
Summary: These are all short-mid scenes and drabbles as my brain deems fit to keep me awake.I may/may not reuse any of these in longer fics, but if any grab your muse, feel free to use as you see fit. (Credit would be like pentecostal coins to me :) )Season: Any and everything (But if Marcus appears, then I’ve gone to hell)To my beta, Obliobla. You help wrangle in my Aussie slang to an acceptable (by Poms and Yanks) standard!...................."Again?! Why do they all decide I'm a giant teddy bear?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are all short-mid scenes and drabbles as my brain deems fit to keep me awake.   
> I may/may not reuse any of these in longer fics, but if any grab your muse, feel free to use as you see fit. (Credit would be like pentecostal coins to me :) )
> 
> Season: Any and everything (But if Marcus appears, then I’ve gone to hell)
> 
> To my beta, Obliobla. You help wrangle in my Aussie slang to an acceptable (by Poms and Yanks) standard!
> 
> ....................  
> "Again?! Why do they all decide I'm a giant teddy bear?"

1\. 

Lucifer leant back, his body moulding into the dark leather obscenely, the arm resting on top giving the air of casual relaxation.

Too relaxed, thought Chloe, spotting the tension he tried to hide. Obvious to her as breathing after all this time. Decision made, she sauntered insolently over and fitted her body into the space remaining, as though she'd always belonged there. The tension behind her ratcheted up before relaxing in a sharp, inaudible sigh, his breath lightly ruffling her hair.


	2. I'm lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dulling the ache as she had spent the night watching Lucifer wander around the nightclub, people fawning at every occasion

2. 

 

She wound her way through the crowd, edging past revellers towards the bar **.** It was beyond time for her next drink on this supposed girls night out. Chloe still didn't know why she had accepted Maze's invite to Lux that night, especially considering how quickly she had been left to her own devices by the others. Alcohol had been instrumental in dulling the ache as she had spent the night watching Lucifer wander around the nightclub, people fawning at every occasion. The music had also helped- modern techno with choice bassier content on occasion, happy hardcore to be precise.

 

As she leaned on the bar counter, thankfully dry and not sticky, unlike her younger clubbing experience, she raised her glass to her lips. There it hovered as the lyrics of the current song registered.

 

_Baby_

_I don't want you to go_

_I love you so_

_More than you will ever know_

 

Movement across the packed rooms somehow caught her eye. There he was, alone on a couch for a change, looking almost disconsolately into a glass of whiskey. He must have been radiating reservation as every party goer moved around as though there was a force-field. He only looked up as the final verse blared through the speakers

 

_I'm lonely_

_I feel so lonely_

_There's no one in this world for me but you_

 

A drunken person stumbled in front of her, face-planting onto the floor and briefly blocking her sight. As the unfortunate soul was escorted out of the premises by an instantly forgotten Maze, her view cleared and he was gone. A couple were making out in his place as though they'd always been there.


	3. Chapter 3

3. 

 

The air around him stilled, sound turning to murmurs as the feeling of raw power flowed like waves. Surrounding. Overpowering.

Chloe could almost taste it. The briefest feeling of horror flashed through her mind **;** she was responding to it, _drawn_ to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I realised actually works as a prequel to a longer story, from Trixie's POV that I'll post separately.
> 
> Lucifer first-person POV.

4.

 

The detective was sitting behind the desk filling out paperwork, a faint smile gracing her lips as I perched on the edge prattling on. Even I with immaculate memory (pun intended) could not recall exactly what I was saying, anything to keep that smile on her face. It even lasted the entry of Detective Douche but **,** between one blink and Dan’s whisper, extreme worry flashed across her face and frantic energy seemed to roll off her.

 

The whisper was low for even me to hear but the situation suddenly felt horribly familiar, dredging up memories of the Malcolm debacle. It dawned; some piece of hell-bound rubbish had her spawn Beatrice.

I slowly rose from the table, planning my next move. Someone was going to pay for removing that smile and pay deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh great, now even she is calling him that.

5.

Chloe stumbled in the door, leaving her shoes where they were toed off without a care, she'd get them in the morning... either that or Lucifer would trip over them during his morning breaking-and-entering of her home. Really she should be more worried that that had become normal for her life, but right now she was too tired.  
Multiple long days, a heartbreaking case added on top of Douche calling to cancel Trixie's taco Tuesday (Oh great, now even she is calling him that).  
Lucifer had graciously offered to drive her home from the precinct, but she'd waved him off in pride. Honestly though by the last block she wished she hadn't, feeling micro-sleeps threatening.


	6. Auslan Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Again?! Why do they all decide I'm a giant teddy bear?"

Chloe could feel Lucifer's leg start the twitch that forecasted a bored rise and march to the vending machine, pulling her focus away from the paperwork in front of her.  
Honestly, she mused, it was lucky to get almost an hour of quiet from her partner, let alone have him still beside her on what he had once termed "Death by paper-cut" Thursday. There must not be anything of interest in his other 'activities' either, which she tried not to think gratefully on (tried not to think at all actually).  
The silence that had permeated the bullpen, a regular occurrence on these days, broke with competing calls from the interrogation room across the way.

"Does anyone know where the ASL translator is? We need them ASAP!"  
"Wait, come back here girl."

Chloe glanced up with raised eyebrows, the voice of Detective Grant unusually raised in a pleading manner raising her curiosity just in time to see a riot of hair over the top of the surrounding desks making a beeline towards her position. As she rose from her seat, a very young girl, about 5yo Chloe hazarded a guess, attached herself to her leg, burying in the long skirt Chloe had pulled out of the depths of the closet due to washing day.  
Detective Grant rounded the corner in a hurry, searching left and right. "Have you seen her? A girl escaped from the interrogation room while we're trying to talk to her."  
Chloe could feel the girl behind her hug her legs harder in obvious terror and she made her decision.  
"Yes I did, but she won't be talking to you while you are like this. She's currently behind me, but I won't let her back in there until you all calm down and treat her like the traumatised child she is. You're frightening her into silence."  
The detective stood up to his full height "She is already silent, not giving us a single peep. Donald tried what little sign language he knew in case she's deaf, but nothing. We need to know what happened."

"And you're not getting anything with that attitude, Mister." Chloe snapped, stepping forward a half step before Lucifer, who had stood up during this, placed a hand on her arm which was pointing angrily at the man's face.  
"Detective. Let me. Go focus on the child." He murmured quietly to her before turning to the other man.

"You do not have experience with human children do you, Mr Grant?" Lucifer paused as if asking a question, continuing before any response was possible. "No, you obviously don't, as even I can see that child is in terror of you, escaping to the first port of safety her legs could carry her.” He flicked his hand in the man's face disdainfully, "Go back to the room and both you and your partner calm down and maybe the good detective here" - he gestured towards Chloe with a bright smile - "... will be able to settle the urchin down enough to provide you with your 'urgent' information"

The dismissal was potent in the air and Mr Grant looked like he wanted to argue for a second before his better nature caught up and retreated away.

Lucifer turned around slowly and Chloe saw a red sparkle of anger in his eyes before they briefly closed, opening up to his usual cheerful brown focusing on her.

"Well, he is an unpleasant chap."

"New to the precinct, transferred in this week."  
"Well he can transfer right back out" came out with a huff. 

Chloe hid a smile before it broke across her face unheeded as the child decided that hiding behind her was old and made a beeline for Lucifer's legs, causing the tall man to stiffen before bending down to look at the 'urchin' as he's called her.

"Again?! Why do they all decide I'm a giant teddy bear?" Chloe heard him whisper before he unwound the girl's arms gingerly and crouched in front of her, holding onto her tiny hands in his big paws.  
"So what is your problem little one?"  
The girl sniffled greatly, tears slowly halting and she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her hands, Chloe noticed were flexing in Lucifer's as if they wanted to move, but before she could voice it he had noticed as well.

"Oh, you do want to talk, don't you urchin." He cheerfully cackled, letting go one hand and waited for the girl to start moving.   
"She might not know a lot of sign language, she is very young" Chloe warned but Lucifer just shrugged and continued to wait.  
The girl moved one hand and batted at her still held hand which Lucifer released instantly and then the double-handed flurry started.  
"Oh," came the breathless reply from Lucifer as he watched the fluid movements of the 5-year-old.  
"What is she saying?" Chloe was fascinated. What she was seeing was nothing like the little sign language that she'd learnt. Normally she could at least make herself known, but this?. It honestly was like a different language "Could you ask her name?"

"Of course I can, detective." he flicked his eyes up and caught hers briefly before refocusing on the end of the girl's conversation. He then started a flurry of answers back. He then sat back on his heels and fully focused on Chloe, barely noticing when the child retook his hand again.  
"There's no wonder the other detectives couldn't understand her, she is not speaking in ASL, nor does she understand it. This little one," He nodded at the girl who grinned a wide-toothed smile up at him "was on holidays from Australia and only knows Auslan." He paused then amended his statement "Well she obviously knows English as well, but only when she can lip read. She was born deaf…. Oh, and her name is Stacey."  
"There's a difference?" It popped out of her mouth before registering and she wished she could take it back at his incredulous "Of course there would be, we can't even keep the same language spoken.”

“So where did you learn that?"  
A shrug answered her "I've been telling you, Detective, I know all spoken languages. Whether by mouth or hands doesn't change that fact."  
She sighed at his Lucifer-ness "Never mind. Would you be kind enough to translate for me?"  
"Of course, you know you can just speak carefully, no murmuring and she'll understand you. She really is a genius level with her understanding of the language."  
"Oh. Ok. I'll take your word on it.”


	7. Family ccounselling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn you discord, damn you to hell :P

Setting: The big G comes down to Earth and over a few months keeps trying to regale Chloe on the ‘true’ story and why he kicked Lucifer out.

Chloe’s response:  
“Good grief, you two need to see a family counsellor ASAP…. Together.”

Later on:  
Ring ring  
“Dr Martin’s office”  
“It’s Chloe. Ummm I may have sent a new *client* for you, Linda.”  
“Chloe, why did you just oddly emphasise client?”  
“You’ll have to wait and see. I think you’ll want to take this one”  
“I am thinking you have been hanging around Lucifer and Co for way too long.”  
“Oh, you have no idea.”


End file.
